The present invention relates to a magnetic-energy-releasing molecular rearranging structure, and more particularly to a magnetic-energy-releasing molecular rearranging structure capable of magnetizing and rearranging molecules of a solid body, a liquid, or air in a limited space and thereby causing a molecular magnetizing and rearrangement of another substance through magnetic energy transmission from the solid body, the liquid, or the air in the limited space to the substance.
Magnetic lines have been widely applied to different fields, and proven physiological effective in terms of human health. There are patent applications involving magnetic lines being allowed in many countries. It has been wrongly considered by most people that the distribution of magnetic lines is always in a plane. As a matter of fact, magnetic lines are radially distributed in a space. These radially distributed magnetic lines produced by electric fields have effects on more than 98% of tiny particles in the air that are diametrically smaller than 1 micrometer (micron) and normally not affected or carried away by airflow when they diffuse.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a prior patented magnetizing structure for water filter developed according to the aforesaid principles in connection with magnetic lines. In this conventional magnetizing structure for water filter, there is included a magnetizer 11, rare-earth permanent magnets 12, and magnetically conductive iron plates 13 for generating and always maintaining a uniform magnetic-energy field. Water flowing through the magnetizing structure is subject to successive vertical cutting by magnetic lines, resulting in water molecular rearrangement and changes in water physical and physiological properties to produce tasty and heath giving water.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a prior patented magnetic-energy-type activating unit consisting of permanent magnets 21, water passages 22, and water guiding plates 23 for producing magnetized water for washing and cleaning purpose. In the course of magnetizing water, water molecules with high resonant energy are produced to remove dirt and clean different articles.
In either of the above-mentioned magnetic-line producing structures, traditional magnets, such as the rare-earth permanent magnets 12 and the permanent magnets 21, are adopted as magnetic-energy producing elements. A disadvantage of such traditional magnets is their magnetic fields are restricted to fixed directions and limited regions by magnetic poles N and S of the magnets. Therefore, these magnetic-line producing structures of prior art have only limited applications.